Tal vez en otras circunstancias
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Agh, horrible titulo, pesimo summary x.x. Lograron llegar al helicoptero mas aun no estaban a salvo...faltaba lo peor. Muerte de personaje, yo adverti u.u PD: no me odien, es la primera vez que hago esto!


Hello everyone! pues eso un oneshort nickxrochelle, espero no haberme pasado o que quedara MUY lindo, a mi se me dificulta demasiado escribir cosas lindas xD asi que ojala les guste y pues ya! reviews please? auk ya se k nadie lee ff en español y menos de L4D y mucho menos si es nick x rochelle xD

* * *

_El helicóptero despego y justo momentos antes un Tank amenazaba con bloquear su huida._

_-¡Para que nos recuerden!-Nick saco una molotov y la encendió mas no la lanzo, solo dirigió su mirada fija al cinturón de Ro._

_Claro, con que a eso se refería, sonrió de forma fugaz y se equipó con su bote de vomito. Los dos se miraron para luego lanzar al Tank la molotov y el vómito de Boomer al mismo tiempo; ambos objetos impactaron en la criatura la cual rugió furiosa lanzando un pedazo de concreto como último intento de acabar con ellos._

_-¡ESO FUE EPICO!-Ellis grito emocionado dejándose caer sentado, el cansancio era mucho._

_-Completamente-Coach se sentó en suelo también abatido por el cansancio._

_Nick y Rochelle solo sonrieron victoriosos al recordar lo Pro que se habían visto lanzando la bilis y la molotov, rieron sin razón alguna y luego se dispusieron a descansar como los demás._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lo habían logrado, hace no más de una hora aprox habían llegado a salvo al helicóptero que los salvo en el puente, se había terminado. Y aunque al fin lo lograron ¿porque sentía angustia, en vez de alivio por haber sobrevivido a esta pesadilla apocalíptica? La respuesta era muy obvia pues aun no estaban del todo libres. Su situación era igual que la de los corderos dirigiéndose al matadero; mucho pensamientos cruzaron su mente haciendo que sintiera nauseas.

Giro su cabeza para mirar como un Ellis dormía plácidamente a sus anchas en el piso del helicóptero en el que iban. Rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior al imaginárselo siendo ejecutado por soldados armados. Por el amor de dios no había que ser Einstein para saber que si alguno de ellos resultaba ser un portador de la infección seria eliminado, pues las amenazas deben de ser "erradicadas" por el bien de los demás.

Ahora su mirar se posó en Coach, el líder del grupo. La misma sensación de hace unos instantes incremento al recordar las experiencias que Coach compartió con ellos en cada refugio: desde que se unió al equipo de americano hasta que se lesiono y decidió ser entrenador. Era una buena persona, con un gran corazón y carácter inigualable, un líder nato sin duda. Definitivamente no soportaría que el fuese un portador, con tan solo 44 años de edad aun le quedaba mucho por delante y alguien como él no merecía un final tan horrible. Le gustaba molestarlo haciendo referencia a su peso o sus gustos, al inicio con intención de ofender pero con el tiempo se convirtió más en un relación fraternal.

Suspiro rendido, era mucha la angustia que tenía acumulada en ese momento. Sonrió de forma melancólica reprochándose un poco. Con el pasar del tiempo, ellos pasaron de ser unos completos desconocidos a la única razón por la cual valía la pena seguir luchando por sobrevivir a toda esta mierda, su única "familia". Eran lo único que les importaba y los mantendría a salvo a costo de cualquier cosa. Varias veces puso su propia vida en peligro con tal de que se salvasen.

Por ultimo miro a Rochelle que se encontraba dormida a su lado, su cabeza recargada en su hombro derecho completamente inmersa en un profundo dormitar. Joder, maldito el día en el que se empezó a encariñar con ella, durante toda la jornada su mayor preocupación era que algo le pasara, sin excepción siempre puso a Rochelle antes que su bien estar físico, pues gastaba sus pack médicos en ella incluso si él se sentía como atropellado por un camión. Sonrió sarcásticamente; ¿en qué momento empezó a sentirse así por Rochelle? La miro con más detenimiento encontrándose sonriendo sin saber porque. No le importaba si el resultaba portador de la infección, podría incluso aceptar ser asesinado por ello sabiendo que Rochelle hubiese salido bien librada.

Sintió un golpe fuerte en el corazón al imaginársela siendo portadora. Sería el colmo de los colmos, simplemente no podría con ello. Más que nada en el mundo como deseaba que salieran los cuatro libres de esta mierda. Festejar en un club y antes de que cada quien tomara su camino con la promesa de volverse a ver poder aclarar sus sentimientos por Ro. Porque a este punto pudo aceptar que la cercanía con Rochelle había causado que su sentimiento de amistad hacia ella se convirtiese en algo más fuerte.

Cuando tenía un presentimiento sobre algo por lo menos un 90% de las veces él acertaba, lo cual sacaba de sus laureles a sus amigos y esta vez no sería la excepción. Por más que quisiera mantenerse positivo le era imposible, sabía que alguno de los cuatro no iba a salir bien, uno de ellos no la iba a contar y como lo dijo antes de cruzar el puente, a ese alguien lo más seguro es "que lo pongan contra un paredón y lo fusilen". Así que si en todo caso fuese el quien terminara en esa posición, por lo menos quería tener en mente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin moverse bruscamente se colocó de espaldas a la esquina en la que se encontraba sentado, sostuvo con cuidado a Rochelle para poder moverse sin despertarla. Con cuidado paso su pierna derecha rodeando su costado para que de esa manera quedara en medio de él. Con cuidado de no molestarla dejo que todo el peso de Ro cayera sobre su pecho, su cabeza quedo justamente debajo de su barbilla. La abrazo pegándola más a él. Coloco su barbilla arriba de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando que cuando despertara no se lo tomara a mal y se enojase. Solo quería estar así, tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Una vaga idea le pasó la mente; si los dos salieran limpios, podría preguntar a Rochelle si…la abrazo un poco más fuerte sin estrujarla demasiado. Una mujer como ella jamás aceptaría ir con él, ni siquiera sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hace cuanto que no había dormido tan bien, no lo recordaba. Sus ojos le pesaban y sinceramente no quería abrirlos más decidió hacer un esfuerzo al darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba abrazando. Al abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba completamente reposando en el pecho de Nick, el cual subía y bajaba al vaivén de su respiración. Su corazón latió a mil, para empezar ¿cómo diablos termino así? Hasta donde recordaba se había quedado dormida a su lado, no en frente y extremadamente cerca de él.

Sin moverse miro a Coach y Ellis que estaban descansando alrededor de donde se encontraba, bostezo pero sin hacer mucho ruido y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, aunque con muchos nervios. ¿Hacia cuanto que no se acercaba tanto a un hombre? Su última pareja la tuvo hace dos años y no fue nada serio.

Se estremeció ante la idea, Nick era apuesto y todo y aceptaba tener sentimientos por el pero de eso ¿a manifestarlo? Primero un Tank le arrollaría con un auto antes de hacerlo. No era correcto o así lo sentía, después de todo solo eran amigos, además, una vez que se comprobara que estaban limpios se iría por su camino y no le vería en un buen rato…La cabeza le dio vueltas con todo lo que pensó así que opto por seguir dormida hasta que el helicóptero llegase a su destino, sea el que fuese.

Por ultimo subió su mirar a Nick el cual se encontraba completamente dormido, preguntándose de nuevo el cómo término abrazada por él y recargada en su pecho. ¿Acaso el la acomodo de esa forma? Si tan solo estuvieran en otras circunstancias, tal vez se atrevería a hablar con él.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Nick…Nick-frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

Después de unos intentos de despertarle por parte de Coach abrió los ojos, atolondrado y desorientado por todo el tiempo que durmió. Coach y Ellis se hallaban frente a él de pie los cuales le miraban algo…Se percató del porque le miraban así ya que aún estaba abrazando a Rochelle la cual seguía plácidamente dormida, completamente reposando sobre su pecho.

-Así no los dejamos-Ellis comenzó a molestar.

-Tenia frio…ella. No molestes-se defendió claramente algo sonrojado.

-Luego nos explicas, despierta a Ro, que el helicóptero toco tierra-Coach dijo con una sonrisa que después fue remplazada por seriedad.

Tenía razón, el helicóptero había aterrizado, sea a donde sea que los llevaban al fin habían arribado. No perdió tiempo y despertó a Rochelle dejando que todas las preocupaciones y sentimientos de hacía rato regresaran.

-¿Hmmmm?-abrió los ojos con ocio encontrándose con Nick.

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto bromeando, para tratar de hacer el momento lo menos incomodo posible entre ambos. Su plan era despertarse antes para regresar a la posición original en la que se habían quedado…no contemplo el que se quedaría dormido.

-Si, en semanas podría decir-contesto bostezando.

Se sonrojo al ver a Ellis y Coach frente a ellos con unas sonrisas traviesas en ellos.

-No es lo que parece-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, claro-Ellis fastidio de nuevo divertido con la expresión en el rostro de los acusados.

-En mi defensa no recuerdo que yo me quedase así-volteo a ver a Nick a los ojos buscando explicación.

Ates de que pudiese dar una absurda y probablemente vergonzosa explicación la escotilla del helicóptero se abrió. Unas 3 personas con trajes similares a los zombis ignífugos entraron. Nick y Rochelle se levantaron por su lado de inmediato esperando lo peor.

-Les pido de favor nos sigan-dicho esto salieron por donde vinieron.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. Coach fue el primero en avanzar seguido por Ellis Nick y Rochelle. No pudieron apreciar mucho del exterior pues enseguida al salir un gran túnel de plástico blanco les indicaba el camino. ¡Lo sabía! Nick sabía que algo similar sucedería, estén o no estén infectados les iban a matar. Y con este túnel aislador se entendía que era para evitar que la infección se propague.

Caminaron a lo largo de ese túnel, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto completamente blanco, con unos ventanales de marco metálico y unas sillas en medio del no tan inmenso lugar había una mesita con botellas de agua.

-Necesito tomar sus huellas digitales, luego cuando les llamen salgan por esa otra puerta. Un doctor les hará pruebas y dará su estado de salud-acto seguido cada uno coloco su pulgar en donde lo indico, después se retiró con los otros dos acompañantes, dieron un portazo y se oyó un ligero "click", habían cerrado con seguro.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles por un momento. ¿Qué les iban a hacer? Obvio exámenes para saber su condición pero…

-¿Enserio nos vamos a quedar aquí?-Ellis hablo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Tienes razón-Nick hablo-¿por qué quedarnos aquí? Mejor intentamos salir y más tardaremos en tratar de escapar en que nos disparen en el culo-contesto con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Eh, no te pongas borde Nick. Todo estará bien-Coach trato de calmarlo más fue inútil.

-Nada estará bien, tú viste los cuerpos allá atrás en Nueva Orleans y los mensajes en los refugios. Si alguno de nosotros es portador de esa mierda, te puedes ir despidiendo de esta vida-un silencio se hizo presente.

-No sabemos si estamos infectados-le contesto Coach serio.

-Y honestamente yo no quiero saberlo-espeto Nick con un hilo de voz.

De nuevo el silencio tomo lugar en la habitación. En cualquier momento serian llamados para ser juzgados por un crimen que ni siquiera habían cometido.

-No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes siendo ejecutado-finalmente admitió-ninguno se merece esa muerte.

Coach se quedó mudo, Nick nunca fue de los que mostrara sus sentimientos frente a ellos y rara fue la ocasión en que lo hizo. Ellis se sorprendió un poco ante la honestidad del apostador y en cuanto a Rochelle ni que decir. También le mataba la idea de que alguno de ellos estuviese infectado.

-Disculpen, este comenzare a llamarlos ¿de acuerdo? Una vez se compruebe que están limpios de infección podrán retirarse-un hombre entro por la puerta que se les habían señalado antes y comenzó a revisar una hoja que tenía en una tablita-¿Ellis Wainright?

Todos miraron al citado. El miedo era claro en sus ojos, las piernas no le respondían; ni una puta Witch le había causado el temor que tenía en ese momento.

-Me cago en tó-admitio haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse.

-Estarás bien cariño, solo ve, sé que estarás bien-Rochelle le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Venga chaval, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que hemos pasado-Ellis miro a Coach para sentirse seguro.

De la nada Nick aparto a Rochelle y Coach para jalar de la oreja a Ellis llevándolo a rastras hasta donde se encontraba el doctor impaciente.

-¡Au, au, au, au, au!-se quejó caminando por voluntad de Nick.

-Venga chapuzas, ¿crees que tenemos todo el día? Ya quiero salir de esta mierda de lugar e invitarles unos tragos-Ellis noto la voz de Nick un poco quebradiza.

El doctor entro a la habitación esperando a que Ellis hiciera de misma forma. Se quedó quieto antes de ingresar a la habitación, volteo a ver a Nick.

-Estarás bien. Joder si un maldito apocalipsis de los cojones no te mato, menos lo hará el ejército.

Ellis sonrió ampliamente. A su modo, MUY A SU MODO pero sabía que Nick estaba igual de preocupado y asustado por el resultado de las putas pruebas. Sin más chistar entro y la puerta se cerró tras él.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos y Ellis seguía ahí dentro, no se escuchaban voces, algún objeto, nada. Rochelle estaba sentada en una silla perdida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando observaba de forma fugaz a sus dos acompañantes. Coach destapaba una botella de agua, bebió y la volvió a tapar para colocarla. Nick por su parte estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, rezándole a esa deidad "de existencia dudosa" por el bien estar de Ellis…como odiaba estar en ese lugar. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Los tres miraron de inmediato como un sonriente Ellis salía de donde había entrado.

-…¿y?-Ro se levantó de la silla acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Estoy limpio!-Rochelle le abrazo fuertemente.

Coach y Nick no pudieron hacer más que soltar un suspiro de alivio muy largo. Uno menos, faltaban ellos tres.

-Me pidieron que me bañara para limpiar todo mi cuerpo de restos de infectados como la piel, sangre, bla, bla, que pesado. En fin en cuanto acabe regreso con ustedes chicos. Por cierto Coach, sigues-dicho esto Ellis tenía permiso de salir del cuarto y dirigirse a donde le había indicado el doctor.

Coach asintió y se encamino al cuarto, antes de entrar sonrió a Rochelle y Nick los cuales asintieron a la vez y le sonrieron de igual forma.

-Estarás bien. Que te comprare una hamburguesa con queso doble cuando salgamos-Coach sonrió ante el comentario de Nick y negó con la cabeza. Rochelle rápidamente le abrazo y se regresó a donde estaba

Acto seguido entro y cerró detrás de él. Nick trataba de mantenerse positivo lo más posible, Ellis estaba a salvo y las posibilidades de que Coach estuviese infectado eran 50 a 50. Joder, como quería que todo terminase de una buena vez. Frustrado ante la situación se sentó en una silla. Si Coach salía limpio también todo se reducía a Rochelle y el.

Rochelle no estaba menos tranquila, pese a que estaba feliz por Ellis eso no aseguraba que Coach ella y Nick estuvieran a salvo. Se sentó igual que Nick en una de las sillas y miro fijamente la puerta en donde estaban examinando a Coach.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Como odiaba el silencio, simplemente no lo soportaba. Miro inevitablemente a Nick el cual seguía en la misma posición de hace ya unos minutos. Sabia que estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, sobre Coach, sobre ellos, si lo lograrían.

-Nick-decidió hablar, quería mantener un poco la esperanza.

-¿Qué sucede Ro?-contesto gentil y sin mucho afán.

-Ya se tardó-Nick le miro los ojos, esos bellos ojos marrón que tantas veces le dieron fuerzas y motivos para seguir luchando por sobrevivir.

-No te preocupes, estará bien…todos ustedes estarán bien-Ro se sorprendió ante lo que contesto, no podía creerlo.

-Disculpa, y que te hace decir ¿"ustedes"? Me suena a que no te incluyes-la molestia se hizo presente en su voz y su expresión por igual.

-Ro, si nos vamos a eso solo te diré que ustedes tres son buenas personas, tienen conocidos, familia en algún lado que seguro darían lo que fuera por saberlos a salvo…no merecen estar infectados.

-¿Y tu si?-Rochelle le fulmino con la mirada.

Nick no contesto. Rochelle relajo su expresión, no le gustaba que Nick se sintiera como si mereciese terminar muerto. Él era importante para ella como no tenía una idea…a quien engañaba amaba a ese hombre y si morir iba a ser su destino, no quería que las cosas se quedaran a medias.

Camino hacia donde estaba el sentado, coloco su silla a lado de la suya y se sentó. Sin permiso de Nick entrelazo su mano derecha con la suya izquierda, este gesto le obligo a que la voltease a ver.

-Vamos a salir todos, nadie se queda atrás-dicho esto recargo su cabeza en su brazo justo como cuando se había quedado dormida en el helicóptero.

Y así se quedaron en silencio por otro momento hasta que Rochelle decidió romper hielo de nuevo.

-¿Nick?

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-hablo de forma tímida, no sabía si era lo mejor sacar el tema mas no había que perder.

-Ya lo estás haciendo-contesto con una media sonrisa y tono burlón.

Capto lo que trataba de hacer y le dio una palmadita en el brazo mas no se distrajo dispuesta a seguir.

-Como termine, ya sabes en tus brazos y recargada en tu pecho…sé que puedo dormir loca pero no a ese grado.

Joder, todo el estado anímico que tenía por suelos paso a uno nervioso e inseguro de que decir giro su cabeza para mirar a la pared. Hostia puta ¿y ahora que le iba a decir?

-Ah eso…ya se tardó Coach-Ro levanto una ceja y le fulmino con la mirada.

-Solo…es que…agh ¿porque lo complicas tanto?-joder porque estaba nervioso ni que fuese un adolescente declarándose a la chica que quería en secreto.

Antes de que dijera algo la puerta de la habitación de pruebas se abrió. Ambos se olvidaron por completos del asunto y se pusieron de pie para saber cómo había salido Coach.

-¡Limpio!-

Rochelle sonrió ampliamente y le abrazo como si una niña chiquita viese a su padre el cual fue mandado a combatir a la guerra. El ex entrenador contesto el abrazo con la misma alegría y alivio. Miro a Nick el cual solo asintió con su cabeza, notablemente estaba feliz y aliviado porque estuviese bien y libre de la infección.

-Ahora hermanita, debo de ir a las duchas donde Ellis, dice el doctor que pases-hubiese sido mejor si no le hubiese dicho-Nick quédate aquí hasta que salga.

-Me ofende que lo digas como si me fuera a ir-contesto claramente aliviado porque Coach estuviese bien.

Coach asintió sonriendo. Le dio un abrazo amistoso a Nick el cual lo contesto de misma forma y después se fue por la misma puerta por la que había ido Ellis dejándolos a ambos solos.

Rochelle suspiro nerviosa, era su turno. Inevitablemente una lagrima cayo de su ojo, estaba aterrada, simplemente no quería saber si estaba infectada.

-Hey-Ro giro su vista para verlo.

-Tengo miedo, seguro estoy infectada-contesto con miedo en la voz.

-Eso no lo sabes-contesto despreocupado.

-Tu tampoco-

-Muy bien, hagamos una apuesta-este hombre está loco, ¿con que iban a apostar?

-Si resultas ser portadora me pondrás el castigo que tú quieras, pero si resultas limpia te besare hasta que me canse.

A Rochelle casi se le va el aire cuando escucho su propuesta, si era una apuesta de castigos definitivamente ese no lo era.

-¿Esa es tu apuesta?-pregunto con tentación en la voz.

-Claro, a menos que no estés de acuerdo-

-Muy bien, *sigh* no tardo-y con esto dicho entro a donde el doctor le esperaba.

Joder, debía de ser una broma. Pese a lo no tan amplio del cuarto cuatro soldados armados se hallaban ahí a lo largo del perímetro, inmóviles, esperando la orden de disparar.

-Señorita tome asiento-el doctor de antes hablo amablemente. Asintió nerviosa y obedeció a lo que le decía.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¿Que había sido eso? "te besare hasta que me canse" se reprocho, la puta que lo trajo al mundo pensó en voz alta…no es como si no lo quisiera hacer…solo quería decir otra cosa. Genial, lo único bueno del asunto fue que al parecer a ella no le desagrado en absoluto, de ser así se hubiera negado al instante.

Suspiro rendido, esperando el momento en que Coach regresara junto con Ellis y que Rochelle saliera…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se había quedado dormido. Pudo esperar despierto por Coach y Ellis pero ya no aguanta una tercera ronda de insomnio. El abrir de una puerta sonó lo cual hizo que se despertara rápidamente. Los nervios le inundaron cuando vio a Rochelle saliendo no sin antes despedirse del doctor que la había tratado tan amablemente.

Se puso de pie y camino unos cuantos pasos para después esperarla ahí, inmóvil.

-¿Y bi-

No alcanzo a decir mucho, los labios de Rochelle fueron su gran impedimento para poder terminar su oración. Al principio se quedó pasmado, pues fue muy repentino más después todo se le olvido. Sus labios, tenían un toque divino que no sabía describir, muy suaves y firmes a la vez. Era un beso casto y puro, sin ninguna intención más que sacar al exterior todos esos sentimientos guardados por largo tiempo.

No supo cómo ni a qué hora los brazos de Rochelle rodearon su cuello logrando profundizar más el beso y el sin quedarse atrás poso sus manos en su cintura pegándola más a él. Se comenzaron a quedar sin aire, Nick maldijo en su mente a aquel o aquella responsable del aparato respiratorio humano y sin prisa alguna interrumpió el beso.

-Estas limpia…¿verdad?-Rochelle le miro directo a los ojos.

-Si-el gran peso que llevaba en su espalda se desvaneció al escucharla decir eso.

-Entonces yo debí iniciar esto-protesto de forma burlona.

-Debiste, te tardaste mucho-Nick abrió la boca para decir algo más luego la cerro y sonrio.

-Entonces no te molestara que continúe…-amenazó con iniciar otro beso ya que rozo la comisura de sus labios con los suyos.

-No-se negó con dificultad-eres el único que falta Nick, el doctor te espera.

Joder ¿por qué Nick tenía que ser innegablemente irresistible? Y el hombre besaba como cielo y podría jurar que lo que acababa de pasar afirmaba que el sentía lo mismo por ella…por más que quisiera seguir besándolo y olvidarse de todo decidió hacer lo que siempre hace, hacerle caso al sentido común y hacer lo correcto, aunque no lo pareciese a veces.

-El doctor puede esperar-replico casi suplicando-¿solo uno?

Rochelle no pudo evitar reír ante la cara que había puesto, parecía un pequeño infante rogando por un dulce que llevaba esperando todo el día.

-Solo uno, y después vas a que te inspeccionen-no podía con él, algo similar sucedía cuando la herían; Nick la quería curar, ella no se dejaba, prácticamente le rogaba y obligaba para que se dejase y al final terminaba accediendo.

-Whuao, joder pongan seguro-ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar el tono burlón de Ellis.

-¡Qué bien guardado se lo tuvieron!-exclamo el más grande del grupo.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos.

-Y esta vez supongo que "si es lo que parece"-Ellis le dio un codazo jugando a Nick el cual solo bufo intentando no lanzarse sobre el y matarlo.

-Jeje cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo saliste Ro?-Coach se puso serio pues desconocía si estaba bien o todo lo contrario.

-Estoy limpia-contesto feliz, Ellis y coach sonrieron y suspiraron aliviados.

Era el turno de Nick. Todos le miraron lo que él solo suspiro rendido, no podía atrasar más lo inevitable. Por más que el deseara no saber si era portador o no también quería salir de la duda.

-Venga tío, ve de una vez para que podamos salir ya-Coach tenía razón, mientras mas rápido mejor.

-¡Sí! Además dijiste que nos invitarías unos tragos-Ellis sonrio animado.

Suspiro de nuevo y antes de dar un paso Rochelle le abrazo y beso. Ese beso fue incluso más especial que el anterior, traía muchas cosas en él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no entrara ahí, pese a que se mantenía positiva sobre lo que llegara a pasar.

Ellis y Coach desviaron la mirad haciendo ruidos como *cof cof* o *gasp*

Nick miro por última vez a todos y entro a donde estaba esperándolo el doctor cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Va a salir bien Ro-Coach puso su mano derecha en el hombro de ella.

-Lo sé-fue lo único que dijo para después salir e irse a bañar como se lo habían indicado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La puerta se abrió atrayendo inmediatamente las miradas de los presentes. Rochelle sentía que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por minuto.

-Limpio-dijo con expresión calmada y aliviada.

Los tres se acercaron a él aliviados; Ellis grito un *wuju!* Coach le empujo jugando y Rochelle le abrazo. Contesto el abrazo, como desearía no soltarla nunca…

Los soldados que Rochelle había visto con anterioridad irrumpieron en el cuarto junto con el doctor, el ambiente de festejo y alivio se tornó tenso.

-Los cuatro resultaron estar libres de "infección"-Los cuatro no quitaban su mirada de los soldados-asi que los caballeros los escoltaran para que después puedan irse.

Dicho esto el doctor abrió la puerta por la que habían llegado en un inicio. Los soldados esperaban a que los cuatro abandonaran el cuarto.

Los cuatro salieron más Nick regreso a la habitación, se quedó inmóvil, Rochelle miro a sus espaldas viendo lo que acaba de hacer Nick. Regreso con él.

-¿Olvidaste algo?-pregunto curiosa.

-Ro…eres muy importante para mí. Tuve que dejar pasar todo este tiempo para poder besarte y…-su voz estaba quebradiza.

-Nick-coloco su mano en su mejilla- también eres muy importante para mí y míranos, ¡podemos seguir con nuestras vidas!-

Sin darle tiempo a decir más la beso, Rochelle le correspondió, sin importarle la presencia de aquellos soldados armados. Con cuidado la abrazo y comenzó a caminar llevando a Rochelle fuera del cuarto, cuando se aseguró de que Rochelle estuviera a una distancia decente fuera de la habitación interrumpió el beso, rápidamente se alejó de ella y cerró la puerta dando un portazo, coloco el seguro.

El portazo que había dado fue suficiente para que Coach y Ellis lo escucharan, regresaron corriendo a donde estaba Ro.

-¡Nick! ¡¿Nick que haces?-Rochelle golpeo la puerta con todo lo que pudo.

-¡¿Que sucedió?-Coach estaba confundido.

-¡No lo sé!-contesto desesperada.

-¡Nicolás!-Coach golpeo la puerta de igual forma sin éxito alguno.

-Váyanse-fue lo único que escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No sin ti gran idiota!-contesto Coach enojado, ¿qué tipo de gilipolleces estaba diciendo Nick?

-Coach, gracias por soportar mi arrogancia y lo imbécil que era cuando los conocí. Ellis, eres la persona más jodidamente fastidiosa que he tenido la desgracia de conocer; no cambies-hablo tratando de mantener su voz firme.

-Ro, eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido. Te amo y nada me hubiera gustado más que seguir mi vida contigo, hubiera conseguido un trabajo o abierto un club y-su voz firme no se mantuvo por mucho, realmente quería estar con ella, tener una vida a su lado, pero ya no era posible-solo…

-Nos mintió-Ellis hablo triste, Coach y Rochelle le miraron intrigados-Está infectado.

Coach no dijo y Rochelle quedo shockeada, les había mentido. Maldita sea y no se dio cuenta. Hizo un esfuerzo infrahumano por no llorar, cosa inútil pues su voluntad comenzaba a doblegarse.

-…Te amo Ro y…desearía haberte conocido en otro lugar bajo otra situación-fue lo último que dijo antes de que se pudiera escuchar como los soldados cortaban cartucho.

Antes de que dijera nada una ráfaga de balas se escuchó. La morena estallo en llanto incontrolable, Coach grito maldiciones al aire y Ellis planto su mirada en el suelo.

-Él estaba seguro que si les decía jamás lo dejarían-el doctor de hacía rato apareció por detrás de ellos-así que me pidió que le siguiera la corriente. Siempre es lamentable este tipo de coas y lamento ser yo quien les deba decir que no pueden quedarse más tiempo, así que les suplico por favor me sigan.

Nadie dijo nada, el doctor se retiró de nuevo por donde había regresado.

_-O quizá nos pongan contra un paredón y nos fusilen._

_-Eres libre de formar una vida en esta habitación si así lo deseas, Nick._

_-Je je, de acuerdo vamos._

* * *

**_Que les parecio,bueno malo horrible? ojala unk sea estubiese algo decente u.u. Cuidense mucho y cualquier cosa es bien aceptada!_**


End file.
